


Seduction 101

by stellarmeadow



Series: October 2012 Prompts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from imaginarycircus: "They have to fly to LA for some kind of police conference and Danny tries to pick up a nice lady detective from Seattle, but swings and misses. Steve offers to give him lessons, but just ends up seducing him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> I'm having a terrible migraine and asked for some prompts, and imaginarycircus was kind enough to give me this one.

"So does it really rain in Seattle all the time?" Danny asked, putting on his best smile and leaning on the bar, conveniently moving him closer to the woman. She'd sat down at the bar five minutes after he and Steve had, and she'd been remarkably easy to start talking with. Kathy was her name, she'd told him almost immediately. With a K, in case he might be wondering.

Kathy gave him a smile, tucking her blonde hair back behind her ear. "That's a myth," she said. "I suppose it rains a little more than some places, but it's really beautiful most of the time. You should visit the city sometime."

"Well, I'd like to get there someday," Danny said, shifting a little closer still, "but I'd need a local guide."

"I'm sure someone would be happy to take you around," she said, ducking her head and looking up at him through her lashes.

He felt Steve brush against his back before another beer slid into Danny's view, Steve's hand pushing it helpfully into reach without interrupting. Danny took a sip, then turned his attention back to Kathy, who was frowning over Danny's head.

Danny turned around as nonchalantly as possible, but only saw Steve, his face a blank mask as he sipped his beer. When he turned back to Kathy, she was finishing her glass of wine that she'd managed to get through only half of in the half hour they'd been talking.

"I should probably get some sleep," she said, sliding off her stool and pulling money out of her wallet.

Danny blinked, confused at the sudden change. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's an early seminar on interrogation techniques I want to get to tomorrow. Sorry, I just realized."

"Let me at least buy your drink," Danny said, reaching for his wallet.

She looked over Danny's head again before meeting his eyes. "No, really, it's fine. It was great to meet you, Danny." She put a ten down on the bar. "Thanks for the company."

She was gone before he could even think to ask for her number. He stared after her until she disappeared from view, then swiveled on his stool to look at Steve. "Did that seem odd to you?"

"No," Steve said. "Seminar on interrogation techniques sounds pretty good to me. I can't blame her."

"Oh like there's anything a police convention seminar can teach you about interrogation techniques. You'd probably end up lecturing the instructor." Danny frowned around the lip of his bottle. "Please tell me you're not planning to go to that seminar and lecture the instructor."

"I'm not planning to go to that seminar and lecture the instructor," Steve said obediently. "So I guess you'll miss your only chance at catching her again, since we're not going to that."

Danny sighed into his beer, taking a long drink before putting it down. "I ask you, _what_ am I doing wrong? I would've sworn she was interested, and then just like that," he snapped his fingers, "she took off as if I'd put on a  t-shirt that said 'I'm a serial killer, ask me how!'"

Steve took a drink, his look speaking volumes, and Danny frowned at him. "What?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say anything," Steve replied.

"Yes, but I can tell you have something to say, because I am a very good detective, and you are a very bad liar. So what?"

Steve sighed. "It's just...your technique."

"My technique?"

"Your technique." Steve nodded at the empty barstool where Kathy had been sitting. "It could use a little work." He took another sip of his beer. "I'd be happy to give you some pointers."

"Oh, like you have technique. You just walk into a room and all the women and half the men throw themselves at you just because you're...you."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Seventy-five percent of the room? Really?"

"Only because they don't know you," Danny grumbled, taking a long pull off his beer. "If they did, they'd run the other way."

Steve eyed him for a moment, until Danny started to feel like a bug under a microscope. "Because I'm such a nice guy," Steve said at last, "I'm going to give you some pointers." He finished off his beer and put it down, reaching for his wallet. "But not in front of a bar full of police." He laid a few bills on the bar and slid off his stool. "Come on."

More intrigued than insulted, Danny couldn't help but follow Steve out of the bar and to the elevator, ignoring all the reasons this was such a bad idea--chief among them being that Danny was at the head of the 75% who would throw themselves at Steve. "It might have escaped your notice," he said, as they watched the lights on the panel slowly count up to fifteen, "but I can't very well practice these techniques unless we're in the bar."

"We can go back down after if you want," Steve said, eyes on the elevator doors.

When the doors dinged open, Danny followed Steve to his room, a corner room with a view, Danny noticed, with a big king bed, unlike Danny's closet, respectively speaking, with a view of a brick wall. "How'd you rate this room?" Danny asked, going straight to the window and looking out at the lights of L.A.

"Technique," Steve said coming up beside Danny, two beers in his hand. "The art of seduction isn't just for getting someone into bed."

"You seduced your way into this room?"  
  
Steve shrugged. "I prefer to look at it as persuasion."

"Kind of like you call throwing someone in a shark cage 'persuading him to talk'?"

One corner of Steve's mouth twitched. "Something like that."

"Did you 'persuade' the girl at the desk to give you the beers in the fridge, too?"

" _Guy_ at the desk," Steve said smoothly, as if it was no big deal. "And no. I bought them."

"You seduced the _guy_ at the desk into giving you this room?" Danny asked, eyes widening.

Steve nodded. "Now, pay attention," he said, giving Danny no more time to think about that little admission. Steve's posture changed, becoming more open, yet leaning in towards Danny a little as he held out one of the beers. "Buy you a drink?"

Danny took the drink automatically, starting as Steve's fingers caressed his palm as Steve let the drink go. "Thanks," Danny muttered, distracted by the little charge in his hand.

"See that?" Steve asked, leaning in until his shoulder pressed against Danny's as Steve pointed at a cluster of lights in the distance. "That's Dodgers Stadium."

"Really?" Danny looked up at Steve.

"Yeah." Steve's tongue licked at his lips a moment before he took a drink, his lips fitting around the bottle in a way Danny had never seen before. Steve's tongue appeared again, catching the last drop of moisture on the rim as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. "You a baseball fan?"

Danny nodded automatically, eyes trained on Steve's wet lips, which somehow looked fuller than they had a minute ago. "Uh, yeah. Yankees," Danny said.

"I knew it," Steve replied, his shoulder nudging Danny's bicep. "I'm Steve, by the way." Steve held out his hand and Danny took it, unable to control the shiver that went through him as Steve's fingertip slid down the pulse on Danny's risk as he shook his hand.

"Uh...Danny. Nice to meet you."

"Cold?" Steve asked, the back of his hand grazing Danny's bare forearm as Steve dropped it.

Danny blinked. "Huh?"

"You were shivering. Are you cold? I can turn the air down."

"Uh...no, I'm fine. Thanks."

Steve's smile was slow and sexy, making Danny dry swallow with a noisy click. "Must be some other reason for the shivering, then," Steve said, his arm pressed against Danny's from shoulder to elbow as he leaned in, his voice low. "Care to share?"

"I'm good, thanks," Danny said, annoyed that his voice was about an octave higher than normal. "So, what are you doing in L.A.?" Danny said quickly, trying to steer the conversation to safer areas until he could get a grip. Metaphorically speaking.

"Police convention," Steve said, making it sound like a porn convention with that note in his voice that Danny would swear he'd never, ever heard before tonight. Steve chuckled low in his throat and added, "The hotel said it was the largest gathering of people with handcuffs since the BDSM convention last month."

Danny choked at the images that shoved into his brain. He tried to shake them off, his beer cold on his overheated lips as he took a long drink. "I suppose the use of handcuffs is a little different between the two groups."

"Most of the time," Steve said, sounding a little amused, his knuckles not-so-accidentally brushing Danny's wrist right about where handcuffs would go.

Danny resisted the urge to cross his legs, sure that the effect of Steve's seduction lesson would be obvious if Steve looked down. But Steve's eyes were locked on Danny's, and Danny couldn't seem to break the connection. "So how long are you here for?" Danny asked, not even caring that his voice was sounding a little strangled.

"Depends," Steve replied, dipping his head, his eyes close enough Danny could count the different colors in them. "How long are you staying?"

Searching for words, Danny's eyes broke free of Steve's gaze at last, only to land on his lips. Full, wet and inviting, and so close that if he just leaned in a little....

Those lips were suddenly closer, and Danny couldn't move, frozen in place, his eyes closing automatically as Steve's lips captured his. It wasn't the world domination sort of kiss he'd always suspected Steve would have. It was slow and easy, only their lips touching, giving Danny the chance to back away if he wanted.

He didn't want. He leaned in further, opening his mouth to the kiss, and Steve's tongue delved inside as Steve's arms went around Danny's back, pressing their bodies together. Danny had just enough time to worry Steve would notice how hard he was before he realized Steve's dick was poking him in the stomach.

Danny pulled back just enough to frown up at Steve. "Why do I get the feeling you planned this whole thing?" he asked, because in a minute he planned to be far too busy to ask anything that wasn't more of a demand of the sexual nature.

"Who, me?" Steve asked, his innocent eyelash batting all the confirmation Danny needed that he had, indeed, planned it.

"So Kathy?"

The self-satisfied look on Steve's face would've annoyed Danny, had Steve's hands not been doing things to Danny's ass that Danny never wanted him to stop. "I might've...helped her decide to leave."

Danny sighed. "Just tell me you didn't threaten her."

"Of course not."

"So how did--" Steve's hand moved around and squeezed Danny's dick, effectively cutting him off for a moment. "Never mind," Danny said, pushing into that hand before he started dragging Steve back towards the bed. "I don't want to know. Just...fuck!" Steve's hand had somehow made its way down into Danny's pants, the warm, callused skin robbing Danny of speech completely.

It wasn't until they were on the bed, naked, that Danny thought to bring it up. "Just so we're clear," Danny said, his hand trailing down Steve's back. "I seduced you."

Steve's eyebrows practically met in the middle. "How do you figure?"

"Clearly it was something I did that made you come up with this elaborate plan." Danny reached down, his hand lazily stroking Steve's dick. "Right?"

Steve swallowed, pushing into Danny's hand. "Right. Absolutely. Anything you say."

Danny smiled as Steve leaned down for a kiss. So much for his technique needing any work. Obviously it was working just fine.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
